


And I You, My Queen

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Obi-Wan says farewell to a newly engaged Amidala . . .
Collections: Obidala Network





	And I You, My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimers: George Lucas owns all the characters and all situations. Obi-Wan reflecting on the time he was a Padawan learner belongs to Jude Watson. The Righteous Brothers own the lyrics to "Unchained Melody" and The Point Sisters own the lyrics to "Slow Hand". This I just wrote on a whim. I love feed back! =)  


* * *

Disclaimers: George Lucas owns all the characters and all situations. Obi-Wan reflecting on the time he was a Padawan learner belongs to Jude Watson. The Righteous Brothers own the lyrics to "Unchained Melody" and The Point Sisters own the lyrics to "Slow Hand". This I just wrote on a whim. I love feed back! =)

"And I you, my Queen."  
by: Theed

Oh, my love, my darlin',  
I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time.  
Time goes by, so slowly, and time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?

Moonlight was abundant shortly after dusk on Naboo. The orangish-red shades dissolved quickly into billowing navy and silver.

It was during this hour that Obi-Wan Kenobi liked best. It was calm, cool, and so peaceful. He needed something to reassure his heavy heart, and the sweet smelling gardens seemed to be the only remedy.

He drug his feet as he walked along the marked cobblestone pathways, boots scuffing the surface. Then he stopped and hung his head. This is too familiar he thought. Groping his memory banks for a certain time and place, he remembered the evening on the planet Gala shortly after he became a Padawan learner

He had been in the orchard when he found Queen Veda kneeling in the grass. He remembered how young and beautiful she looked in the midst of moonlight, and then how the beauty melted and slid from her face when he came to look at her. He recalled her tear-streaked face, and her need for understanding.

Still clinging to the memory, he knelt down and pulled a few long, wavy strands of grass from between the stones. Slowly rising, he played with them in his palm, remembering the only piece of advice the dying Queen had offered him: "Hold on to life, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan winced and held his eyes closed tightly, just catching the few specks of tear-drops as he recalled his slain master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He had lost a piece of himself that day, the day when the fate of Naboo had been decided. Now, if Amidala didn't come to him, another part of him would shatter.

"Hello, Obi-Wan."

Startled, he turned to find Queen Amidala standing before him draped in blue-green robes. Kenobi couldn't help but smile, and as he did, his 35 years of age seemed to melt away as the boyish grin crossed his face. Then, he stopped when he saw that she didn't smile in return. Something was wrong. He could feel it through the Force.

She stepped towards him, and placed a trembling hand against his cheek. It was then that when he gazed into her eyes that he saw the tears from, and he felt his own begin to swell.

"What's the matter, my Queen?" he painfully asked, though he was afraid he already knew the answer.

As the midnight moon was driftin' through  
the lazy sway of the trees,  
I saw the look in your eyes, looking into mine,  
seein' what you wanted to see.

~~

Slowly, she leaned into him, and buried her face into his cloak. Tears flowed freely now, and Obi-Wan put a reluctant hand against the back of her head.

"It's Anakin," Amidala mumbled as she forced the words out. "He was there waiting for me with Palpatine. He asked for my hand."

Without asking, Kenobi knew her answer. He struggled against his own tears and gently kissed the top of her head. "I understand," he whispered as he gently rocked her in his arms.

Amidala hesitantly pulled away from him and looked deeply within his eyes. "I will marry Anakin, Obi-Wan. But know this, I will always hold you in a special place in my heart."

She leaned up and kissed him gently, tears dripping from her eyes as she did so, for it was to be their last.

Almost unwillingly, she pulled back and quickly departed, leaving the heart-broken Jedi alone with his thoughts.

Obi-Wan never took his eyes off of her as she ran back to the palace. Whispering ever so quietly, he said, "And I you, my Queen."


End file.
